


Das Mohnblumenfeld

by thedane



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha 007, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega John, Omega Q, Omega Verse
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedane/pseuds/thedane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John kehrt aus Afghanistan zurück. Verwundet und nach der Trennung von seinem Alpha schwer traumatisiert wird er überraschenderweise in dem angesehenen Londoner Institut für Omega Kunde aufgenommen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stille

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: nicht meine Figuren, leider.
> 
> Dies ist Omega Verse - mit all den Möglichkeiten, die es dabei gibt. Also, Vorsicht!
> 
> Die Übersetzung der verschiedenen 'Omega-Fachausdrücke' aus dem Englischen ins Deutsche ist durch eine Zusammenarbeit mit [Mimms](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimms/pseuds/Mimms), [Rowen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowen/pseuds/Rowen) und [Lorelei_Lee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee) zustande gekommen. Wir haben diese Arbeit noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber ich versuch's jetzt einfach mal. Das hier ist also meine 'Verdeutschung', meine Interpretation und alle Fehler sind auf jeden Fall meine eigenen.
> 
> Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Es war still. Erschreckend still. Kein Rattern eines Maschinengewehres oder die darauffolgenden Explosion einer Handgranate waren zu hören. Nur Stille.

Die Finger in weiche Bettwäsche gekrallt. Kein Geruch von Verwesung. Kein Sand in den Zähnen. Kein Schreien. Stille.

Ein großes Fenster mit Blick auf den dunklen Park.

Der volle Mond warf ein kaltes, gespenstisches Licht ins Zimmer. Die Vorhänge waren nicht zugezogen. Aus gutem Grund. Hier war nicht das leuchtende Rot eines Mohnfeldes im Sonnenlicht, hier war das schützende Schattengrau der Nacht.

Langsam kehrte John zurück ins Jetzt. Atmen.

Ein kleines Bett in einem kleinen Zimmer.

Ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein Sessel.

Eine kleine Teeküche in der Ecke. Daneben die Tür zu dem kleinen Badezimmer.

Ein kurzer, dann etwas längerer, überraschter Blick auf das leuchtende Display seines Handys. Fünf Stunden. Er hatte ganze fünf Stunden geschlafen. Entschlossen rollte er zur Seite und setzte sich auf.

Seine nackten Füße trafen nicht auf kalten Zement oder heißen Sand. Der Teppichboden war weich, die dicken Fasern ließen seine Zehen versinken. John schloss seine Augen. Atmete tief durch. Er war wieder in London. In England. Er war in Sicherheit.

Morgenmantel, Stock. Langsame Bewegungen, vorsichtige Schritte. Zur Zimmertür, auf den Gang hinaus.

Konzentrieren. Jeder Schritt ein Kampf mit den Schmerzen. Ein Kampf gegen das Aufgeben. Jeder Schritt ein Stück auf dem Weg zurück in das Leben. Jeder Schritt aber auch ein Zurücklassen.

Es brannte Licht, ein warmes, weiches Licht, in der Gemeinschaftsküche. An dem großen Tisch saß ein junger Mann mit einem Laptop. John stand kurz unschlüssig in der Tür, bevor er sich einen Ruck gab und den Wasserkocher füllte, zwei Becher nahm und begann, den Tee vorzubereiten.

Der junge Mann schien nicht zu reagieren. Sein Tippen wurde von kurzen Pausen unterbrochen, um danach mit noch größerer Geschwindigkeit fortgesetzt zu werden.

Als der Wasserkocher klickte, füllte John die Becher. Keiner der Männer sagte etwas. Nur das Tippen und Johns Schritte, unterbrochen von dem Tock des Stockes, waren zu hören.

Nachdem er beide Becher an den Tisch gebracht hatte, ließ John sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf die Bank fallen. Eine breite Sitzbank mit weichen Kissen ausgelegt. Breit und lang genug, um bequem darauf zu liegen. Wie geschaffen für kriegsversehrte Omegas, dachte John grimmig, während er es sich bequem machte und die Kissen zurechtrückte.

Das Tippen hörte kurz auf, Zucker wurde in die Tasse gefüllt. Milch eingegossen und umgerührt. Nach einer kurzen Pause konnte John ein überraschtes 'Hmmm' hören. Dann wurde der Becher zurückgesetzt und das Tippen begann wieder.

John trank langsam. Jeder Schluck war wie ein Zurückkehren in eine Normalität, die er seit seiner Jugendzeit nicht mehr gekannt oder auch nur erwartet hätte. Er ließ seine Gedanken wandern. Die Nähe des jungen Omegas, die deutlichen, leisen Geräusche eines anderen Menschen, gaben John die nötige Sicherheit, um sich einem Nachhängen vergangener Zeiten ohne Gefahr hingeben zu können.

Die tiefen Falten in seinem Gesicht, die eingefallenen Wangen, die von den Entbehrungen der letzten Wochen zeugten, wurden weicher. Er dachte zurück an die sonnigen Tage bei seinen Eltern. Damals, als er noch mit seiner Schwester auf Bäume kletterte, beim Bauern nebenan Eier klauen ging und sich nach Herzenslust mit den Jungs aus dem Nachbardorf raufte. Raufen durfte, korrigierte John sich selbst. Ein Schulterzucken, sofort gefolgt von einem schmerzverzehrten Gesichtsausdruck, die Finger verkrampft um den heißen Becher.

Atmen, tief durchatmen. Ein weiterer Schluck Tee. Der Geschmack des Earl Grey, die Wärme in seinem Körper. Fühlen. Wärme. Geschmack. Gerüche. Stille. Kein Tippen. Ein kurzer Blick, ein unmerkliches Nicken. Tipp, tipp, tipp. Ein monotones, beruhigendes Geräusch. Ein Gute Nacht Lied.

Als John das nächste Mal aufwachte, was es früher Morgen, und der junge Mann lag eng um ihn geschlungen auf der Bank. Wie schon die letzten zwei Tage.

John blieb ruhig liegen. Glück, dachte er. Es gibt Leute, die würden sehr wohl meinen, dass ich Glück gehabt hätte. Die es ihm sogar direkt gesagt hatten. 'Du hast Glück gehabt! Du lebst noch!'

Er drehte seinen Kopf, drückte vorsichtig seine Nase in den Nacken des jungen Mannes, atmete tief ein. Ein männlicher Omega. Besser als jedes Beruhigungsmittel. Es hatte John überrascht, als er es das erste Mal erlebte. Als er vor knapp vier Tagen das erste Mal in die Gemeinschaftsküche des Instituts gehumpelt kam, zusammen mit einer Krankenschwester und einer weiblichen Omega, die verzweifelt versucht hatte, ihn aufzumuntern.

Der Vortrag der Krankenschwester wurde zu einem Hintergrund Geräusch, sobald John den jungen Omega bemerkte, der nur kurz den Fremden anschaute, um sich dann wieder ganz auf seinen Computerschirm zu konzentrieren. Der Blick war nicht unfreundlich gewesen, aber es war der Geruch des anderen, der John überraschte. Ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das er so noch nie gekannt hatte. Eine tiefe, innere Ruhe hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet.

In der Armee war er einer der sehr seltenen Omegas gewesen. Sholto hatte ihm großzügige Freiheiten gelassen, aber ein Umgang mit anderen männlichen Omegas wäre nur theoretisch möglich gewesen. Es gab sie einfach nicht. Weibliche Omegas dagegen schon, waren sehr geschätzt, angesehen, um die Moral der Soldaten hoch zu halten. John war mit vielen gut befreundet, hatte sich die einen oder anderen Tricks erklären lassen. Seine Phasen waren seitdem nicht nur für Sholto ein Genuss gewesen. Aber ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, diese innere Ruhe, hatte er noch nie vorher erlebt.

Q, so nannte sich der junge Mann, war nicht der einzige männliche Omega in dem Institut. John hatte in den vier Tagen seit seiner Ankunft zwei weitere ältere männliche Omegas getroffen. Und jedes Mal dasselbe Gefühl der Ruhe gespürt. Als sei er endlich zu Hause angekommen.

Wie John wohnte Q in dem Institut. Und als John vor drei Nächten das erste Mal Mut gefasst hatte und sich nach einem Alptraum aus seinem Zimmer wagte, hatte er Q in der Gemeinschaftsküche gefunden. Trotz des gemeinsamen Schlafens hatten die beiden nur wenige Worte gewechselt. Q würde kurz nach John aufwachen, sich verschlafen umgucken, und etwa eine Viertelstunde brauchen, um ganz wach zu werden. Immer wieder würde er seinen Kopf auf Johns Brustkorb legen, und halbschlafend mit dem Stoffgürtel des Morgenmantels spielen. John würde während dieser Zeit Qs Haare streicheln. Sanfte, zärtliche Bewegungen, um die Weichheit der Haare auszukosten. Zu spüren, wie die schwarzen, wirren Locken um seine Finger glitten. Berühren. Berührung.

Erst wenn die Nachtwache müde in den Raum schlurfte, würde Q sich räkeln, die Augen reiben, sich lächelnd John zu wenden, die Brille vorsichtig aufsetzen - und danach seinen Laptop zusammen packen, um auf sein Zimmer zu verschwinden.

Die Nachtwache, ein brummiger Beta, der selten vor seiner ersten Tasse Kaffee was sagte, geschweige denn lächelte, würde sich dann an den Tisch setzen, schweigend seine erste, beziehungsweise letzte Tasse Kaffee trinken, um danach mit John über die politische Situation in London zu diskutieren.

John war das erste Mal zu verblüfft, um den Mann abzuwiegeln. Überraschenderweise war die Unterhaltung auch an den folgenden Tagen angenehm und versetzte zeitweise John in eine nostalgische Stimmung, war London doch einige Jahre lang sein zu Hause gewesen. Damals, als Sholto ihn hatte studieren lassen. Medizin, weil man 'einen Arzt immer gebrauchen könne'.

Auch dieser Morgen folgte dem gewohnten Muster und John hörte aufmerksam zu, wie Murray, der Beta, die neuesten Ideen des Bürgermeisters beurteilte. Eine halbe Stunde, dann war die Schicht vorbei und Murray auf dem Weg nach Hause, während John langsam zurück in sein Zimmer humpelte.

Nachdem er seine Schmerzmittel geschluckt hatte, ging er ins Badezimmer.

Regelmäßigkeit, dachte er. Vor einigen Monaten noch wäre es ein Schimpfwort gewesen. Regelmäßig. Er sagte es laut. Schmeckte das Wort. Lächelte.

Regelmäßig war gut.


	2. Erinnerung

Eigentlich hatte der Tag gut angefangen. Q hatte noch verschlafen eine Tasse Tee zusammen mit John und Murray getrunken, bevor er auf sein Zimmer gegangen war. Murray hatte wieder einmal die neuesten Ideen der Regierung vorgelegt und diskutiert, ob das nun auch wirklich die Geburtenzahl in die Höhe treiben würde. John hatte sich mit einigen 'Hms' und 'Ahas' beteiligt. Danach war er auf sein Zimmer gehumpelt und hatte sich umgezogen. Seine erste Therapiestunde stand bevor.

In den letzten zwei Wochen hatte John sich langsam einen Alltag in dem Institut aufgebaut. Q hatte ihn mehrere Male bei kleineren Ausflügen in die Stadt begleitet. John hatte ebenfalls die Praxis des Instituts besucht und würde dort bald als Arzt arbeiten können. Auf jeden Fall für ein paar Stunden in der Woche.

Ella, seine Psychologin, erwies sich als nette, aufmerksame Beta. John hatte ihre ersten Fragen ohne Probleme beantwortet und musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Vorurteile wohl nicht angebracht waren.

Doch dann lehnte Ella sich vor, Ellenbogen auf ihre Knie gestützt. "John", sagte sie ernst. "Sie müssen sich erinnern. Was passierte in Afghanistan bevor Sie angeschossen wurden?"

John schluckte schwer und lehnte sich zurück. Versuchte Abstand zu schaffen. Zur Frage, zu der Erinnerung, die nicht existierte. Er schloss die Augen. Bemerkte, wie sein Körper reagierte. Schweiß. Sein Herz raste.

Er wusste nicht, konnte nicht antworten. Wollte nicht? Ihm fehlten knappe drei Monate. Seine letzte deutliche Erinnerung war ein Tag wie jeder andere. Er kam von seiner Runde im Lazarett zurück. Gewaschen und umgezogen, klopfte er an die Tür von Sholtos Quartier, drückte den Handgriff hinunter. Danach war Nichts.

Nichts, bis er den roten Punkt sah, der langsam, fast liebkosend über Sholtos Gesicht streifte. Sonne. Sand. Sholto stand auf einer kleinen Anhöhe inmitten von Ruinen. Ein Dorf. John wusste nicht, wie er dahin gekommen war. Warum er mit auf Patrouille war. Er wusste, dass der rote Punkt auf Sholtos Brustkorb liegen blieb. Abwartend. Und John lief los. Schrie, ohne gehört zu werden. Sholto war abgelenkt. Als Sholto sich zu John drehte, ihn erstaunt anblickte, verschwand der rote Punkt für kurze Zeit. John hatte keine Luft mehr, gestikulierte. Sholto schien nicht zu verstehen. Dann war der Punkt wieder da. Wieder auf der Brust. Und John rannte. Sah Sholtos überraschten, ja, fast wütenden Gesichtsausdruck, als John sich vor ihn warf. Der Schuss war ein leichtes Zischen. Der Aufprall ein dumpfer Schlag. Sholto fiel, geschützt von John. Eine Hand an Johns Schulter. Seine? Sholtos? John sah Blut, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

John sagte nichts. Sah zum Fenster hinaus. Reagierte nicht auf Ellas Fragen. Die hohen Fenster gaben einen wunderbaren Blick auf die hohen, dunklen Bäume im Park frei.

Als er im Lazarett aufwachte, stand ein junger, energischer Arzt über ihn gebeugt. Redete auf ihn ein. Es war wichtig. John musste etwas verstehen. John versuchte den Ausführungen zu folgen. Verlor das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder aufwachte, stand ein anderer, älterer Arzt neben seinem Bett. Ein anderes Bett. Ein Krankenhaus? Ein freundliches Lächeln, dann eine Spritze. Und John verschwand im Nichts. Verlor sein Zeitgefühl im künstlichen Licht und weißen Kitteln. Wachte auf, um wieder in den Schlaf gespritzt zu werden. Fragte, ohne Antworten zu bekommen. Irgendwann war er in einem Flugzeug. Das Brummen der Motoren. Lärm. Die Enge. Dann wieder Nichts.

Erst in London durfte er wach werden. Fragen wurden nicht beantwortet.

Jetzt schwieg John. Ella brach die Sitzung nach einer halben Stunde ab. Schrieb 'erfolglos' in ihr Notizbuch. John konnte es lesen, bevor sie es zusammenklappte. Mit einem Seufzer und einem ernsten 'John, Sie müssen sich erinnern. Es wird Ihnen helfen' entließ sie ihn. Für heute.

Aufgewühlt, machte John sich auf in Richtung Küche. Eine Tasse Tee. Und Q. Einfach nur dasitzen, nicht denken. Fühlen. Die Nähe eines anderen Menschen. Keine Verpflichtung, keine Forderungen.

"Nein! Mycroft, das werde ich nicht tun!" 

Qs Stimme. Wütend. Ängstlich? John beschleunigte seine Schritte, war in wenigen Augenblicken in der Küche, stellte sich vor Q und blickte einem unbekannten Alpha direkt ins Gesicht. Dieser war so erstaunt, dass er tatsächlich einen Schritt zurücktrat, seinen dreiteiligen Anzug zurechtrückte, bevor er John von oben herab musterte.

"Interessant."

Den Regenschirm wieder brav bei Fuß, die Haltung lässig, ein arrogantes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. Nur der Regenschirm war eine Überraschung. Alphas waren doch überall gleich, dachte John ohne seinen Blick zu senken.

Ein letzter Blick auf Q, dann ein kurzes Nicken. Ein aufgesetztes, höfliches Lächeln.

"Doktor Watson."

Damit drehte er sich um und verließ die Küche. John starrte schockiert hinter ihm her. Q seufzte laut auf und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.

"Wer war das?" John musste sich beherrschen, um nicht hinter dem Mann herzulaufen. Ihn dazu zu zwingen, endlich Antworten zu geben.

"Woher kennt er meinen Namen?"

Q war auf der Bank in sich zusammengesunken. Sein Laptop lag zugeklappt auf dem Tisch. Q schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

Tee!

Während der Wasserkocher vor sich hin brodelte, versuchte John seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Nicht, dass es ihm gelang. Zu viele Dinge drängten sich auf. Als der Tee fertig war, schien Q sich wieder beruhigt zu haben.

John stellte die Tassen auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Q auf die Bank.

"Raus mit der Sprache." 

Q hielt die Tasse fest in seinen Händen. Schaute auf den Tisch, bevor er anfing zu reden.

"Mycroft ist mein Bruder. Mein ältester Bruder. Er arbeitet", seine weiche Stimme war leiser als üblich. Ein leichtes Räuspern, bevor er weiter redete. "Er arbeitet für die Regierung. Ich", wieder machte Q eine Pause. Nahm einen Schluck Tee, schloss die Augen.

John wartete geduldig. Er legte seinen Arm um Qs Schulter und Q schmiegte sich an ihn. Keiner sagte etwas.

"Ich arbeite manchmal für ihn", setzte Q nach einiger Zeit fort. "Mycroft vertraut niemanden. Er", noch ein Schluck Tee. "Er hasst es, wenn er keine Kontrolle hat. Wenn ihm Informationen fehlen."

John runzelte die Stirn. Es war ziemlich deutlich, dass Q ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Und das Mycroft ihm eine Aufgabe gestellt haben musste, die er nicht ausführen wollte.

"Er weiß zu wenig über dich", platzte es schließlich aus Q heraus.

"Über mich?" John war ehrlich überrascht. "Warum mich? Hat er, hast du -" John brach verwirrt ab. "Und woher kennt er meinen Familiennamen?"

Als Omega war er seid seinem Bund mit Sholto nur mit 'John' auf offiziellen Papieren registriert. Selbst seine Krankenakte trug nur den Vermerk 'John, Omega'. Soviel hatte er trotz aller Geheimniskrämerei von Seiten der Ärzte herausgefunden. 

"Das mit deinem Namen weiß ich nicht", Q drehte sein Gesicht und sah John an. "Watson? Schottland?"

John nickte nur. Die Stille in der Küche wurde durch einige Geräusche aus der Eingangshalle unterbrochen. Anscheinend waren Gäste angekommen. Der Pfleger würde sich kümmern.

"Er will, dass ich herausfinde, was du den Ärzten und Ella verheimlichst."

Q reagierte nicht auf die Stimmen vom Flur und John konzentrierte sich wieder auf Q.

"Ich verheimliche gar nichts. Die wollen mir nicht sagen, was sie wissen."

Es war nicht Qs Schuld, dass John keine Antworten auf seine Fragen bekam. Aber er konnte seine Wut trotzdem nur schwer unterdrücken.

"John, ich", Q suchte nach Worten. "Ich könnte versuchen herauszufinden, was eigentlich passiert ist. Was in den Akten steht."

Bevor John darauf antworten konnte, standen plötzlich zwei Alphas in der Küchentür.

"Sherlock! Wir können hier nicht einfach so reinplatzen!"

Der ältere der beiden Männer sah hilfesuchend zu Q und John. Q stöhnte laut auf und begrub sein Gesicht in Johns Schulter.

"Oh Gott! Erst meldet sich meine Familie wochenlang überhaupt nicht, und dann kommen meine Brüder am selben Tag."

Minutenlang herrschte totale Verwirrung. Auf jeden Fall konnte John nicht ganz begreifen, was sich in der Küche abspielte. Anscheinend widerwillig gab Q seinen Platz an Johns Schulter auf, nur um sich dann mit einem großen Grinsen in die Arme des jüngeren Alphas zu stürzen. Dieser ließ zu keinem Zeitpunkt John aus den Augen.

Q drehte sich, ohne sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen.

"John, das ist mein Bruder Sherlock Holmes. Und das ist  Detective Inspector Lestrade", wobei Q auf den anderen Mann zeigte. Erst jetzt ließ Q Sherlock los und setzte sich wieder auf die Bank und öffnete seinen Computer.

John stand auf und gab zuerst Sherlock Holmes die Hand.

"Mister Holm-"

"Sherlock, bitte."

John lächelte nur zur Antwort mit gesenktem Blick. Diese Augen. John musste sich sehr auf seinen Stock und seine Füße konzentrieren. Wärme in seinen Wangen. Die Hand in seiner war warm, weich. War das ein zärtliches Streicheln? Überrascht blickte John auf und wieder in diese graublauen Augen. Sherlock beugte sich über ihn und atmete tief ein.

"SHERLOCK! Du kannst hier nicht einfach die Leute anschnüffeln!"

Lestrade hatte eine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter gelegt. Versuchte ihn wegzuziehen. John konnte sich nicht bewegen. War wie angewurzelt. Ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Sherlock ließ sich Zeit. Hielt weiterhin Johns Hand. Der Daumen strich sanft über sein Handgelenk. Erst als Sherlock seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Q richtete, konnte John wieder frei durchatmen. Und versuchte sich zu beruhigen, bevor er Lestrade die Hand reichte.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, Mister?"

"John, einfach John, Detective Inspector."

Johns Stimme klang erstaunlich gelassen.

"Greg. Und entschuldige Sherlock. Er hat manchmal einfach keine Manieren. Und du kannst hier wirklich nicht jeden x-beliebigen Omega überfallen, Sherlock!" 

Die letzte Bemerkung war in Richtung Sherlock gesagt worden. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen zu Q an den Tisch gesetzt und ihm erklärt, warum er gekommen war. Q war innerhalb weniger Sekunden völlig mit dem Computer beschäftigt. Sherlock lehnte sich zurück und schaute zu Lestrade.

"John ist kein x-beliebiger Omega, Lestrade. Das solltest du nun wirklich bemerkt haben. Er hat zum ersten seine Trennung überlebt.  Für einen männlichen Omega sehr ungewöhnlich. Er hat nicht nur als Arzt, sondern auch als Soldat in der Armee gedient. Und dann bleibt da noch die Frage, ob er in Afghanistan oder im Irak war als er schwer verletzt wurde. Beides nicht gerade Gebiete, in die wir normalerweise männliche Omegas aussenden. Bund oder nicht."

Sherlock hatte schnell gesprochen. Die Fakten aufgezählt und am Ende kurz ein falsches Lächeln in Richtung John geschickt um sich dann wieder völlig auf den Bildschirm vor Q zu konzentrieren.

John sah ihn fassungslos an.

"Woher? Wie?"

Aber Sherlock hörte nicht mehr zu. Lestrade zuckte aufgebend die Schultern und setzte sich zu den beiden auf die Bank. John stand in der Mitte der Küche, verwirrt, überflüssig, frustriert. Erst als Q versuchte, Tee aus seiner inzwischen leeren Tasse zu trinken und danach anklagend auf die Tasse sah, atmete John tief durch und setzte neues Wasser auf.

Die nächsten Stunden verflogen im Nu. Sherlock konnte zeitweise sehr still da sitzen, Lestrade oder Q zuhören, während diese Fakten zu dem Mordfall darlegten. Deswegen waren Greg und Sherlock zu Besuch. Sie brauchten Informationen, die Q am schnellsten finden konnte. John fragte nicht, hörte fasziniert zu, wenn Sherlock laut vor sich hin dachte. Seine Überlegungen darlegte, und immer wieder John mit dem Blick suchte. Lestrade wurde kurz weggeschickt, um Akten zu holen, während Sherlock John bat mit ihm einige Autopsie Berichte durchzuarbeiten. Q holte immer neue Informationen von obskuren Datenbanken und Überwachungsvideos, historischen Websites und nicht ganz stubenreinen Chatrooms.

Am späten Nachmittag waren mehrere Wände der Küche übersät mit Zetteln, Landkarten und Fotos. Die drei anderen Bewohnerinnen des Instituts kamen kurz vorbei, flirteten mit Lestrade, bevor sie sich kichernd in einen der anderen Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzogen.

Einige Stunden später lehnte Lestrade sich zurück, streckte sich und meinte, dass es für heute genug sein müsste. Sherlock reagierte erst als Q Lestrade beipflichtetet. John konnte kaum noch auf seinen Beinen stehen vor Müdigkeit. Kurze Zeit später hatten sich die beiden Alphas verabschiedet und John saß mit einer letzten Tasse Tee neben Q.

"Was macht dein Bruder eigentlich? Ich meine, dass hier ist ein Mordfall. Wieso lässt Greg ihn die Papiere einsehen? Und er wird auch noch von ihm herumkommandiert!"

Q grinste müde.

"Sherlock arbeitet als so eine Art Detektiv. Er wird dir das schon noch selber erklären. Die beiden kommen morgen wieder. Da wird Sherlock sicherlich schon eine recht gute Idee haben, was da wirklich passiert ist und wer der Mörder ist. Wart's einfach ab."

Q zwinkerte ihm zu und ging dann auf sein Zimmer. John humpelte schwer auf seinen Stock gestützt zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Das ihm auf einmal sehr leer und einsam schien.

Ausziehen, Badezimmer, warmes Wasser. Sehr warmes Wasser, das ihn umschloss. Sanft, wie die Berührung einer Hand. Das Streicheln von Fingern über seine Haut. Johns rechte Hand suchte sein Glied. Der linke Arm war angewinkelt an der Wand der Duschkabine. Er ließ seinen Kopf unter dem Strahl der Dusche hängen. Gab sich der Fantasie hin. Wie lange, feingliedrige Finger über seinen Rücken streichelten, Lippen liebkosend leckend seinen Hals entlang fuhren. Seine rechte Hand schloss sich um seinen steifen Penis. Nicht seine Hand, ein warmer, weicher Mund, graublaue Augen, die ihn forschend ansahen. Alles sahen. Alles wussten. Er seufzte leise. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller, fahriger. Er kam mit einem lauten Schluchzen, das in dem Prasseln des Wassers unterging.

Dann sank er zu Boden. Kauerte allein in der Ecke der Dusche. Fühlte die Einsamkeit, das Nichts der Trennung zum ersten Mal in all seiner Endlosigkeit. Ein zerrissener Bund, ein gebrochener Omega. Allein.

Eigentlich hatte der Tag gut angefangen. Eigentlich.


End file.
